1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing information in a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus that can display information generated with a bar code and stored within a mobile communication terminal for easy recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intrinsic information including specification and reference information on a terminal, information about a hardware operation, information required for call processing, and a user's personal information is typically stored in a mobile communication terminal. The information is used when a user uses a mobile communication service. A mobile identification number (MIN) for identifying a user, parameter information required for call processing, information required for a roaming service, and a value related to authentication, among others are also stored.
The specification regarding a terminal includes an electronic serial number, terminal version information, and an electric power reference for use, among others. The information regarding a hardware operation includes information used for radio connection using CDMA channel information and sound level information for use in a terminal, among others.
The intrinsic information uses software for its storage in a terminal, for example, in electrically erasable and programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) of a memory in the terminal. The EEPROM is a nonvolatile storage that stably stores information for a long term without a power source and stores or erases information by electrically changing an electric charge of an element of a chip.
However, the intrinsic information is verified or identified by a terminal developer or a person who upgrades or repairs a terminal.
In a general mobile communication terminal, basic terminal information, for example, a model name of a terminal, production date, and serial number, among others is displayed on a terminal body and a user can easily verify the information.
However, a terminal in which a display unit and a key input unit are formed in both a front surface and a rear surface of the terminal does not have a portion to attach the intrinsic information thereof. This makes it difficult for a user to verify or identify the terminal information.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for allowing a user to easily verify intrinsic information for a mobile communication terminal.